Be Mine
by Rangerlove 170
Summary: Will's best friend from Philly now resides in Bel-Air. Nadia has a secret that only a few know. She has a big crush on her best friend but will she get to tell him or will she choke well you just got to read the story to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine "Chapter 1"

Will: Hey ya'll look this girl has been something to me since I was little.

Carlton: What she's your girlfriend?

Will: Nah man Ne-Ne ain't like that.

Vivian: What's her name?

Will: Nadia Jackson.

Hilary: She sounds ghetto.

Will: Whatever.

Ashley: Is she nice?

Will: Nice? Let me tell you about Ne-Ne she'll do anything for you. You see this stitches she's the one who did them because I busted my head climbing her tree in her backyard.

Carlton: You have a backyard?

Will: She did her dad is an accountant and all that and they moved when we were kindergarten to be closer to her grandma.

Hilary: Oh in that case. (The door bell ringing)

Will: Please be nice.

Geoffrey: May I present Ms. Nadia Jackson. (Nadia coming in)

Carlton: Wow.

Will: (taking off his jacket) what is this?

Nadia: Will move.

Will: You showing too much.

Nadia: If you haven't notice I grew.

Will: Yeah too much.

Nadia: Hi.

Phil: I'm Phillip Banks this is my wife Vivian, my oldest Hilary, Carlton and Ashley and my butler Geoffrey.

Nadia: Nice to meet you Will told me a lot about you.

Carlton: Oh really?

Nadia: Yeah he did.

Will: How about I show you to your room?

Nadia: No need.

Will: Why?

Nadia: I'm living with my cousins my mom and dad is getting a divorce.

Will: Not Mrs. J man.

Nadia: He cheated on her that's why I came out here.

Will: Na.

Nadia: It's okay really Will.

Carlton: (Walking up to her) How about I show you around Bel-Air and the school you'll be going too?

Nadia: I'm sorry Carlton I have a sort of height requirement.

Carlton: I see I understand.

Nadia: Well I see you later.

Will: I thought we'll hang out today?

Nadia: I'm kind of tired how about tomorrow?

Will: Okay.

Nadia: Nice meeting you all.

Ashley: Bye.

Nadia: Bye.

Vivian: She's well-mannered.

Will: She used to bust jokes on someone before she know them this divorce got to her.

Phil: Some children do.

Will: Well I check you out later because I'm going to hang with Jazz.

1 Week Later

Ashley: Hey Nadia.

Nadia: Ashley you can call me Ne-Ne if you want.

Ashley: Ok.

Nadia: I can get something to snack on while I wait.

Geoffrey: If there is anything there Ms. Nadia.

Nadia: Oh (laughing) that's funny.

Will: (Coming down the stairs with a basketball) hey Nadia. (Looking at her) what do you have on?

Nadia: Clothes.

Will: Not with those booty shorts.

Nadia: (Rolling her eyes) Come on Will.

Will: Naw you playing with boys.

Nadia: If I'm on your team I distracting them think.

Will: No I got some basketball shorts for you I'll run and get them. (Passing her the ball)

Ashley: Was he always like that?

Nadia: No because I just started my puberty late and he is going crazy he'll never see more than a little sister.

Ashley: Do you like Will?

Nadia: Like him I think I'm in love.

Ashley: Why won't you tell him?

Nadia: Will is a little well what I mean you see what he dates?

Ashley: Yeah.

Nadia: Look at me.

Ashley: You look like a model Nadia.

Nadia: Thanks for the compliment but me and him would never been together.

Will: Who you talking about?

Nadia: No one it's a line in her homework.

Will: Oh okay. (Giving her the shorts) put them over those.

Nadia: Okay dad.

Will: I just don't want you to get hurt.

Nadia: Uh-huh.

Will: You in school yet?

Nadia: I'll be a student of Bel-Air tomorrow happy?

Will: Yes and I don't want your skirt hitched up tomorrow.

Nadia: Whatever.

Carlton: Hey Nadia.

Nadia: Move shrimp.

Carlton: Well excuse me then.

Nadia: Yeah I know.

Carlton: What did you do know?

Will: Nothing.

Carlton: Will do you like Nadia?

Will: Nah man she like a sister to me.

Carlton: UH-huh.

Next Day

Jason: So man you see the new cutie?

Will: Her name better not be Nadia.

Nadia: Hey Will.

Jason: You know her already?

Nadia: Hi I'm Nadia.

Jason: Yeah I'm (Pulling her closer) the man of your dreams (Leaning into kiss her hand and Will grabbing her arm)

Will: You're no such thing what did I tell you?

Nadia: I tune you out after basketball shorts.

Will: Nadia. (Bell ringing)

Nadia: I got to get to Government so bye.

Jason: Man she's fine.

Will: Stop watching her butt.

Jason: But you cannot say damn on that one.

Will: Yes I can.

Jason: You crazy.

Will: Yeah whatever.

Lunch Time

Nadia: That's okay I got my own books.

Jason: I don't want a beautiful lady like you getting tired of carrying books.

Nadia: That's sweet.

Jason: How about you sit at my table today so you can know new people.

Will: (Grabbing her books) she's sitting with me bye.

Jason: Damn will.

Nadia: Will what's your problem?

Will: I don't like the looks you're getting you're on 16.

Nadia: Oh the same ages that you date and they look like this.

Will: You can't date till your married.

Nadia: Who are you?

Will: What?

Nadia: You're acting like my dad and I don't think I need another one of those seeing what happened to last one what happened to my best friend who would do anything for me huh?

Will: I'm still that person Ne-Ne.

Nadia: No you're not because the Will I knew since I was growing up would have never acting how you've been acting every since I got here.

Will: Nadia.

Nadia: Maybe we grew out of being friends.

Will: Nadia.

Nadia: Bye Will.

Will: Nadia wait.

Carlton: OH.

Will: Shut up.

2 weeks later.

Ashley: Thanks for doing my hair Ne-Ne.

Nadia: Just because I'm not friends with Will anymore doesn't mean anything I'll still be here because me and Geoffrey has a bet going on about your dad.

Ashley: What is it?

Nadia: How much can he eat in one dinner serving? (Ashley laughing and a knock at the door)

Ashley: Come in. (Will coming in)

Nadia: You are finish now I got to go.

Will: Nadia can we talk?

Ashley: Yes.

Nadia: UH sure.

Will: (Ashley staring at them) can we go in my room?

Nadia: Yeah.

Will: Look I'm sorry I see you as the little girl from Philly with the two pigtails in your hair I thought that's the Nadia I was getting but you've changed so much and I didn't like it.

Nadia: You could have told me that.

Will: Yeah so we friends again?

Nadia: Sure. (Hugging him) so.

Will: So are you going with Jason?

Nadia: That pervert no he tried to grope me in the hallway.

Will: What?

Nadia: Don't worry about it he'll be having a high-pitched voice for a while.

Will: Ouch.


	2. Author Notes

Not An Chapter/Author Notes

I am really sorry I haven't been on this site had a lot of emergency to take care and writing has been the last thing I'm on my mind. I would love to continue this story but I'm on a major writing block after the first chapter….Please review with any ideas that you have for me and thank you for being so patient till I came back from my hiatus. Thanks! And don't forget to review with ideas for the story.


End file.
